The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus is used for inter-chip communications. In an example, two integrated circuit (IC) chips are configured according to SPI bus technology and are connected by bus wires. One of the IC chips is configured in a master mode, and the other is configured in a slave mode. The master IC chip provides control signals, such as a clock signal, a select signal, and the like, to control the communication between the two IC chips.